Brenda
Brenda was, for a time before Rapture's collapse, the manager and owner of the Kashmir Restaurant. She eventually grew addicted to ADAM, which led to the neglect of her restaurant. This was complained about by Steve Barker, a nearby theater owner, and can be heard in his Audio Diary. As her addiction grew, and ADAM became more scarce, she teamed up with a man named Charlie, her likely love interest. ''BioShock'' She appears in the Welcome to Rapture level and is found locked in the kitchen of the Kashmir. In order to fight her, the player must kill Charlie, a Thuggish Splicer, while they are arguing over ADAM. She is the first Leadhead Splicer encountered in the game. She is slightly tougher than the Splicers encountered in the game so far, most likely from the ADAM, but it is still a relatively easy fight. Fighting her is optional since she doesn't even know of Jack's presence. If Brenda is not killed in the Kashmir, then she may be encountered shortly after in the Transit Hub. After Jack descends the staircase and heads to the towards the Neptune's Bounty entrance, the gate security seals and an alarm is triggered. While Atlas tries to override the security lockdown, a hole is blown in a wall on the upper floor, through which a wave of Splicers come running out of to attack. Occasionally, Brenda is one of the Splicers, which is identified by her quotes. Quotes The following are phrases that Brenda says in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. In Response to Charlie's Threats *"I'll do what I want! It's my ADAM; I earned it!" In Response to Charlie's Death Screams *"What's the big idea Charlie?" Upon Opening the Kitchen Door *"Charlie? Charlie where ya gone?!" *"NO! Charlie!" Attacking the Player *"You killed my Charlie! You killed my Charlie!" *"I'm gonna kill you for Charlie! I'll kill you!" *"Here it comes! Here it comes!" *"Don't make it double!" *"I'll melt you! I'll melt you!" *"Scrape you shit I'll--shit I'll…!" Chasing the Player *"What are ya doin'!" *"This isn't right!" *"Come back and taste me!" *"I got plenty more, scrapper!" *"Brenda ain't done with ya!" Video Bugs/Glitches * If Brenda kills Jack, he can return to the restaurant after being revived in the Vita-Chamber, and she will not attack unless attacked first. The exception to this is when another Splicer is already attacking Jack. * If two Leadhead Lady Smith Splicers spawn from the blown up wall in the Transit Hub, both may have Brenda's quotes. * Even if the player kills Brenda in the Kashmir Restaurant, a Splicer with her dialogue may still appear in the Transit Hub. Behind the Scenes *Brenda uses one of the first five variations of the Lady Smith Splicer model. *The gate to the Medical Pavilion will open as soon as the second Splicer of the second wave (which contains three Splicers) is killed, meaning that the player doesn't have to kill Brenda to proceed. *Brenda is not always encountered in the Transit Hub, as the Splicer models that appear are random between Lady Smith, Toasty and Rosebud, and a Lady Smith doesn't always spawn (additionally, the Lady Smith(s) that do appear do not necessarily have Brenda's quotes). de:Brenda es:Brenda fr:Brenda it:Brenda ru:Брэнда Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters